


Pucker Fish

by RosyPumpkin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, it'll make sense if you read it - Freeform, or sour in this case, selective mute link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPumpkin/pseuds/RosyPumpkin
Summary: Sidon is a precious baby who must be protected from Link at all costs because Link, courageous as he is, is a dick.





	Pucker Fish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBuggu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/gifts).



Sidon took a deep breath upon entering the kitchen. Normally, the chef cooked dinner for the royal Zora family, but Link insisted he cook for himself. 

“It gives me something to do.” Link had explained on the rare occasion he felt comfortable enough to speak, “I like it the way I make it.”

Link was chopping away at a fruit that smelled absolutely amazing. It was fresh and sweet smelling all at once. It was foreign, Sidon knew, but addicting, and Sidon needed to know what it was immediately. 

Sidon slid his arms beneath his husband's armpits, wrapping around his torso. His chin fit comfortably in the crook of Link’s neck. The fruit was small and round and incredibly yellow. It was adorable and quite appetizing to look at. It looked happy inside and out, and reminded him of Link’s hair.

“This fruit smells amazing Link! What is it?!” 

“It’s called a lemon.” Link’s voice was coarse and quiet from disuse, but Sidon treasured every syllable. 

“May I try it?”

“Sure.” Link said with a wink. “Let me cut you a slice.” 

Sidon could shake with glee he was so pleased. Link carefully cut a slice, then cut it in half again to make two half circles. He poked the seeds out and turned around in Sidon’s arms. 

“Open wide.” He said, holding the fruit to Sidon’s lips. Sidon eagerly took the fruit into his mouth. 

Instantly, Sidon’s features contorted and his eyes squeezed shut. Sidon yelped in horror and fell backwards, Link’s hysterical laughter drowning out his whines. Instead of a fresh sweet taste, it was horribly sour. Sidon spat the offending fruit out, revolted, glaring at Link, who was clutching the table, bent over laughing. 

“That was so rude.”

“I’m sorry, but- your- your face! Ah ha ha!” Link burst into another fit of giggles, wiping tears on his sleeve. “That was the funniest thing I’ve seen- ever.”

“That was the most sour thing I’ve tasted- ever. How do you Hylians eat that?” 

Link sniffled. “We usually don’t eat the raw, we put them in food as flavoring.” He giggled again, “I’m sorry, that was a mean prank, but it’s a common thing to trick people into trying lemons for the first time.” 

“Well, I think it’s horrendous. You can keep your strange Hylian fruits to yourself.” Sidon turned to leave in a huff, but stopped just before the door. “Oh, and for that, you can sleep on your own bed tonight.” 

Link’s giggled quelled instantaneously. Sidon left without another word, devilish grin creeping along his smile. 

“Wait! No! I said I was sorry! Come back!”


End file.
